In general, a system including a multi-function device and a mediation server is known. In a case where an instruction for generating a shortcut is given in a state where a folder name selection screen for selecting one folder from among a plurality of folders in a service providing server, is displayed, the multi-function device stores shortcut information indicating the screen. Then, in a case where the information is selected by a user, the multi-function device supplies the information to the mediation server. In a case of obtaining the information, the mediation server supplies screen information for causing the folder name selection screen to be displayed to the multi-function device. Due to this, the multi-function device can be caused to display the folder name selection screen even without the user performing a selection operation in various screens displayed before the folder name selection screen.